


In which way darling?

by o0_Kiyomitsu_0o



Category: Captain Harlock, Captain Harlock (2013)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, No regrets though, Yama has issues, altered escape scene, bj, feels I didn't plan for, gentle Harlock, not denying doesn't mean permission, promt idea that turned out so different from what I had in mind, teasing Harlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0_Kiyomitsu_0o/pseuds/o0_Kiyomitsu_0o
Summary: Promt #1355"If you want me" the hero panted, "come and get me."The villan paused, languidly sweeping a hand up and under their chin. "Want you in which way, darling? Don't get me wrong, both involve ropes, but it's an important distinction to make before we proceed."Yama's escape from the gaian fleet back on board of the Arcadia, just a little... altered, still cannon compliant violence
Relationships: Harlock/Yama | Logan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	In which way darling?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, thanks for choosing to read my story. It's the first time I'm writing something and somehow it escalated into something much bigger than expected.  
> English isn't my mother tongue so I would like to apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.  
> I still hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did enjoy the writing.
> 
> Greets and kisses  
> Kiyo\\(^w^)/ 
> 
> xxx
> 
> PS: The fun starts in the second chapter

The echo of heavy boots running over the metal floor was deadening in the tense silence. Yama held his breath as a group of Gaia soldiers passed his hiding spot behind a pillar. The metal wall was cold enough to feel it through his thick leather waistcoat. Four, five, six, he counted as the footsteps passed around the next corner and out of sight. Another breath before Yama set off again. He was running towards the next exit of the Gaia battleship he had boarded with the intention of stopping the mad captain of the Arcadia threatening to destroy their home planet. He had been so close to fulfilling the promise he had given his brother, this questionable mission of killing an undead outlaw, but something hadn't set right with him. His hasty steps clanking against the metal floor as he darted around another corner made it hard to concentrate. Next corridor on the left, two right and the second flight of stairs down. The code of the door should still be the same since the Gaia fleet had never been one to bother with security maintenance at the lower parts of their ships. 

He had unlocked the crews prison cells as well as the captain’s high security one. They should have gotten away by now. The thought of their escape together with his brothers stupefied face made Yama grin. For the first time in a long while he felt like he was doing the right thing. 

It still was sort of unsettling to realize just how little thought Yama had put into following orders. Even more, that it had taken Captain Harlock’s suggestion to think for himself for once. To open his eyes and see the truth the Gaia sanction had tried to conceal over the last decade. 

After the first shock it didn't take long for Yama to once again dedicate himself to his new captain only to find out, that the legendary outlaws' plan had turned from saving the earth through a time-reset to destroying the whole universe, to give it a chance to rebuild itself. Yama had turned his back on the Arcadia, returning to his brother’s side. He didn't look at Kei or Yattaran as the soldiers led them off the Arcadias bridge. Harlock had stood at the helm, watching the scene unfold before he looked at Yama, his one good eye bare of any surprise. 

Yama hadn't dared to avoid the captain’s gaze. From the beginning, he had known what and who he had been. No need to feel sympathy. It had been the right decision to choose Gaia over the mad pirate. At least they didn't try to destroy their home planet. Ding-dong, he had been wrong. So, revealing the truth about the state their home was in hadn't been the best decision according to the Sanction. No, it was far better to blow everything up that would undermine their picture of a perfect old world, including the captain, his ship and the crew. All of them. And it would be Yama’s fault. 

Making up his mind the second time over the last 24 hours, the double, well now triple traitor set the pirates free again and started his run back towards the Arcadia. Back towards the man, who had opened his eyes to for once see the truth about what the Gaia Sanction really was for himself. Harlock, his plan had been crazy, but at least he did it with the objective of redeeming humanity and himself. A theme Yama was all too familiar with. Gaia’s intention had only been to protect themselves and their outdated believes of a distorted future no longer in reach. 

Yama stopped at the next corner, checking the hallway before continuing his run towards the overpass connecting the fleet with the Arcadia. He thought about the captain’s dark, brooding figure on that day, they had stood face to face, looking into the barrel of each other’s gun. Yama had been shaking, all his regrets and fears bubbling up until he couldn’t move anymore. The space pirate, all calm and with barely concealed strength, had watched. Waited. His face bare of any expression, but his one good eye had been staring right through him. The intense gaze burning Yama from the inside out. Reading his every movement with ease. An aura of superiority wrapped round the lean frame standing tall in midst the melting crevice. Yama’s gaze had been captured ever since. His eyes had followed the billowing cloak whenever he could catch a glance. That day, the pirate’s presence had made him forfeit, lowering his gun. A single question had made him question his brother, his believes, the life he had known. Alike the time his brother had changed his life by making him his legs, turning him into the perfect soldier he never intended to be, only this time it had been liberating. The freedom of acting on his own will something nearly forgotten. Harlock’s unwavering calm presence, lighting up a flutter in Yama’s chest, which he quickly brushed aside. It probably had been the adrenaline anyways. 

It hadn't his eyes and mind had wandered towards the older man more often the longer he had stayed on the Arcadia. His initial goal of killing the pirate captain moving further and further out of reach and eventually resulting in him running towards the cursed ship and the man he hoped to at least see once more.

Yama was halfway down the second flight of stairs, only one door left and he was back at the bridge leading towards the Arcadia. He wasn’t sure if he would be accepted back on board or shot on sight, but staying here wasn’t an option either. If he had to die, he would rather do it on the side he had chosen. 

His heart was beating, his lungs heaving and struggling to pull in enough air. Yama could already see the door, just a few more steps. A searing pain shoot up his right leg. He lost his pace and stumbled forward hitting the grating covering the floor. 

To focused on the route in front of him, he hadn’t noticed the unit of soldiers led by his brother. They had cut his path, most likely to block the last connection towards the enemy's’ ship in an attempt to keep the prisoners from fleeing. 

The sardonic smile on his brother’s face didn't promised any other treatment for Yama either. With some difficulties Yama tried to heave himself up, but a kick to his side stopped the movement, as it forced the air out of his lungs.

'Well would you look at that, I think I caught a rat.' Izola smile twisted into a grimace. 'If you had just stuck to the plan, you could have at least atoned for what you've done to Nami. Now? Now you will pay for your egoism that destroyed everything Gaia had worked for.' More than Izola’s words, it was the way his older brother watched him with nothing but hatred in his eyes, what made Yama shrink into himself. 

Everything ached and his leg was on fire. He took a deep unsteady breath before turning back up and towards his brother. He tried to gauge his current situation. Blaster were pointed at him. Eight soldiers, all wearing the distinct practical and at the same time faceless grey-green uniform, marking them to their low rank. Cannon fodder, Yama thought cynically as watched his brother, waiting for him to make the next move, but nothing happened.

With a suppressed grunt Yama straighten up a bit more. One of the soldiers stepping forward, his gun pointed between the fugitive’s eyes, probably the unit’s leader, he concluded. His eyes darted towards his brother for a moment, before fixing on the soldiers’ visor. Of course, Izola wouldn't do it himself. He had never been one for the dirty work. 

Not willing to surrender to his fate without putting up a fight, Yama’s hand twitched as he thought about his options. Attacking first would mean dying immediately by at least… seven shots fired at once, but if he could provoke the leading soldier enough, to come closer, maybe he could get his hands on the gun fast enough to... to what? Shoot his brother? He hadn't been able to kill a man before, why should his brother be any easier? On the other hand, shot on sight by a soldier or captivity with being once again at his brothers, probably non-existent mercy wasn’t an option either. He made up his mind. 

Yama focused on the tall, lean figure standing in front of him. ‘If you want me,’ he panted, as his muscles tightened, ready to fight, ‘come and get me...'. To Yama’s surprise the blaster steadily pointed at his head, sank down. The soldiers stiff posture turned from immobile statue into a lax, sovereign half-step as he sauntered closer towards his half kneeling figure. 

Yama watched the uncanny way the soldier was holing himself as he stopped in front of him. Another glance towards his brothers irritated face, made clear that the man wasn't following any of his orders. The oddly assertive soldier closed the last bit of distance between them without hesitation, leaning down far enough for Yama to see the reflection of his eyes in the visor, fear and defiance equally evident. 

Yama was even more surprised, when he heard a deep chuckle underneath the masked soldiers’ helmet. A rich unbothered sound, which made his heart skip a beat for no good reason. When a leather gloved hand swept up and under his chin, holding it in place and forcing him to look at the visor, the single skip was replaced by an accelerating beat. Yama could see his reflection scowl harder at the man, who had obviously already decided, that he was no threat to him, or maybe he just wanted to die, if his carefree demeanor around him while ignoring his brothers unspoken order was anything to go by. 

Izola was getting more impatient, while the soldier was still taking his time, probably staring at Yamas face. He was about use the other man’s distraction to launch forward, but he was stopped before even one muscle had the chance to move. As if the other man had sensed his plan, the grip on his chin tightened painfully and the soldier pulled him up just enough to bring Yama out of balance. 

Leg injury, barely able to keep himself balanced on his knees while a vice grip placed on his trachea. That's what he would call to be fully at the enemies’ mercy. And so, once again, Yama found himself surprised when he wasn’t shot on the spot but held in place instead. 'Want you in which way, flower? Don’t get me wrong, both options involve ropes, but it’s an important distinction to make, before we proceed from here.’ The gruff murmur running through Yama, strained and gravely, was distorted by the helmets speaker but something about it struck him as familiar. The amusement a soft undertone, but quite audible to Yama, since the man didn't seem like he was trying to hide it. 

Yama stared at the visor, blank of any tell-tale about its’ owner, while the hand holding him in place loosened just enough for him to slip back to his heels, when his brothers voice broke through his trance and pulling him back into the moment. ‘If you don't plan to follow my order, step aside.’ The icy tone of Izola’s voice made Yama freeze as he saw his brother took aim himself. 'For your treachery on the Gaia Sanction and humanity itself, as well as fraternizing with the enemy, you will be executed without trial. You may speak your last words, brother.' The last word spat out like venom and it only hardened Yamas resolve. 

He swiftly grabbed the soldier’s wrist without any resistance before twisting it enough to get a hold of the gun. Using the momentum Yama was aiming at Izola, who hadn't even unlocked the trigger. Advantage of the soldier training his brother had forced upon him, he thought in bitter irony. maybe if his brother had just let him stay with his plants, they wouldn't face each other with drawn weapons. 

Yama didn't know when he had started talking, he barely heard himself over the dull pounding of his blood rushing through his ears, but his lips moved to speak none the less. ‘Staying captive as one of Gaia’s mindless follower even after learning the truth, not helping the man who at least tries to find a way to redeem his past, would be a far bigger crime! Even if his way is unconventional, at least his intentions are good-natured. Captain Harlock and his crew are trying to find a solution to a problem the Gaia Sanction had closed their eyes to for the past century. I may be a traitor to the sanction and it took me some time to understand the truth, but everything the Arcadia and its’ captain have done, was to help humanity, to atone for our sin we committed with protecting an illusion rather than searching for ways to change something…’ 

Yama was panting hard. His hand still aiming at his brother shaky. 'Please brother, we don't have to do this...' his voice was cracking. His brother gave him another scornful glare. 'I do.' A shot ripped through the tense silence. White burning pain searing through Yamas skull making it impossible for him to follow the fire exchange. He let the gun drop to the floor in favour of pressing down at his eye in an attempt to reduce the scorching pain. 

He blinked a few times to get rid of the blood running into his partial vision, when the world seemed to stop. The anger and pain leaving him like a tube leaking air. He watched Izola grasp for air. The purple uniform already soaked with his own blood. Yama scrambled forward as fast as he could. He grasped his brother hand in a tight squeeze. He wanted to say something anything, but his throat was closing up. He couldn't do anything except hold on to his dying brother. The silence that followed, made room for the anger about being so gullible, to not observe more closely and think for himself but instead choosing to blindly follow orders for so long, the grieve for all those lost because of him, the numbness, since he hadn’t been able to make anything better. The last shot had left his ears ringing. His vision was blurry. Blood and tears creating a pinkish fog. His head was pounding as he looked up to see the odd soldier, who had been holding him at gunpoint only minutes ago brushing off some invisible dust before strutting towards him.

He didn't stop the tears running down his cheek as he looked up to face the leader of the unit, who was calmly standing in front of him. The gloved hand found its’ way back to Yamas face, but this time the touch was light, gentle even when the thumb brushed over a wet cheek to catch another tear, careful as not to touch the fresh injury.

‘If it’s your wish to keep looking for a way to let earth rise once more, if you are willing to sail under a flag hated and feared, if you want to stay…’ the gravelly voice paused, as the visor snapped up, revealing the familiar scar and eyepatch of the pirate, Yamas eyes had followed so many times during the last weeks, 'you may do so.' Without the helmet distorting the captain’s voice, he sounded so gentle offering Yama everything he could ask for without a moment of hesitation, that more tears threatened to spill. 

Harlock’s piercing gaze was focused on him. Waiting calmly for an answer Yama had yet to give, even though he was sure the older man knew already. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, getting his voice chords to form the single word that accompany the minuscule nod.

‘Please…’ Yamas voice was brittle and creaking, but the captain’s small smile was warm and to all odds given, he felt relive and hope joining all the other emotions creating a whirlwind in his mind.   
‘Can you walk?’ Harlock asked as he turned his attention back to their surroundings, checking for anymore soldiers coming their way. Everything hurt, his head was pounding, his vision barely existent, his leg flaring up in waves of pain. The bridge towards the Arcadia wasn't that far. He could make it. He gave another nod, this time steadier.

Harlock offered a hand to pull him up, but Yamas leg gave out and he fell limply into surprisingly strong arms. He was pressed against the outlaw’s neck, his face buried in the rough leather of the uniform, the only thing holding him upright was the captain’s tight grip around his waist. He felt, more than he could hear Harlock murmur something into the intercom, before the door towards the pathway leading onto the legendary Arcadia opened with a whir. They limped down the corridor, Yama trying his best to hold on to Harlock as they hurried down the corridor, but his conscious was already beginning to slip. 

Yama wasn't sure when exactly his legs had given out, but at some point, they must have, because they were still moving but he wasn’t running anymore. He peered up, to see Harlock slightly flushed face as was running towards the ship. At any other moment Yama would have protested and blushed furious at being carried bridal-style by his captain, but his fingers and toes were already numb from the blood loss and it got harder with every step to keep his eye open. The steady beat of the other man’s heart was luring him into the dark mushy realm of unconsciousness as he focused on the tight grip on his legs and back. 

Chapter 2

Yama woke up alone at the med bay, hidden deep within the twist and turns of the Arcadia. The steady hum of the ship’s engines and the creaking of the dark matter swirling through the walls a familiar calming sound. His leg was in dull, throbbing pain and his head woozy but otherwise he was feeling better than expected. His uniform had been replaced by a loose, grey nightshirt and snugly fit undergarments. Who had changed his clothes? How did he get to the med bay? 

The headache was getting worse the more he thought about it. His right eyes, or rather what was left of it, throbbed unpleasantly. Yama tried to lift his hands, but the movement came to an abrupt stop. Someone had chained them to the metal-bed frame. He pulled again as a pinch of panic quelled up his chest. The adrenaline speeding up his heartbeat, quickly replacing the short-lived mushy feeling of waking up from a long sleep. His breath was getting heavy, his lungs tightening.  
Yama was frantically searching for anything to get the restrains off his wrist, the sliver of panic already turning into a full-on panic attack, when the door opened to reveal the distinctive cloaked figure of Captain Harlock.

The captain stopped close to the exit as the door slid shut with a metallic whir. Bare of any emotions he watched as Yama struggled to lift his upper body enough to watch the looming figure. He tried his best to scowl at the other man, but the bandage wrapped tightly around his head made it hard to keep any expression without dislodging it. Harlock was casually leaning against the wall, arms crossed, not looking impressed by Yamas display of discontent.

‘Why am I chained to the bed?’ Yama pressed out after the other man didn't make any indication to start the conversation. The other cocked his head, making the long strands of brown hair fall to the side, revealing the distinct eye-patch of the legendary pirate. The single eye pinning him in place.

Yama wanted to squirm but forced himself to hold the cold stare, straitening up, well at least as much as the clasps around his wrist allowed him to. A minuscule twitch flitted over the captain’s face, before he sauntered closer.

‘You entered my ship with the intention to kill me. To betray the Arcadia and sell out my crew practically signing their death sentence. You convinced us to believe into your change of heart, only to deceive everyone again, betraying not only the crew of the Arcadia but your Gaian superiors as well. Your question rather should have been ‘why am I still alive?’.’ 

Yama swallowed hard. The authority the captain’s voice held made it impossible to deny or argue, not that Yama would have tried to. Harlock was right after all. He was a traitor of both sides. No reason to trust him. No reason to keep him as leverage, since not even his brother would bother to come for him anymore. The truth hit harder than expected and Yamas eye started to prickle. He swallowed hard, once, twice before he forced his head up again. 

Harlock was still watching the shivering man intently for a few more moments before stepping forward so he was standing beside Yamas bed, not even half an arm-length from the younger man’s heaving frame. One of his gloved hands twitched as if to reach out but was held in place instead. ‘Kei and Yattaran may still want to strangle you…’ The captain grumbled low. 

Knowing the two crew members he had been able to form a bond with, would accept his death, did in fact not help Yama to make breathing easier. In an attempt to calm down, he took another shuddering breath. He wanted to rub away the tears blurring his vision, pulling at the restrains out of reflex. 

Harlock’s hand came to rest on one of Yamas own shackled ones. The leather was warm and smooth on his skin. The touch grounding, steady and reassuring, making the younger man realized, just how much he had been trembling.

Harlock gave his hand a little squeeze to get the other man’s attention. ‘They wouldn't though. I wouldn't let them.' The second part nothing but a faint wisp against the humming engines, that howled up as if to agree. 

Yama forced himself to look up into the captain’s warm hazel eye as the older man cleared his throat. An encouraging little smirk tugging at the pale lips. ‘To answer your previous question, you are chained to the bed because you never answered my question, I asked you on the ship.’ A mischievous glint joining the gentle, teasing tone.

Yamas eye went wide. His fuzzy brain desperately trying to remember what the patiently waiting man might have wanted to know but nothing came to the front of his mind. The headache flaring up again, preventing any clear memory from emerging out of the fog.

What did the soldier, or rather, what did the disguised captain want to know? His leg had been too much of a distraction to fully focus on taunting words. It was the gentle hand on his cheek giving him a new sensation to focus on…   
Yama’s struggle must have shown because Harlock’s alleviated his smile just enough for the younger man to understand, that his lack of memory wasn't any unforgivable mistake. With an amused huff the captain relieved the frantic looking man in front of him. ‘You asked me to come and get you and I obliged, but you never answered me in what way, flower. Here I’m giving you another opportunity to reply,’ warm leather-gloved fingers found Yamas chin, lifting his gaze up to meet his own. 

To Yamas surprise, the single green-brown eye, usually stoic and bare of anything indicating the captain’s emotion, was now vividly flitting over his face. The hand cradling his cheek a calming touch, no force or pressure palpable. 

Yama felt his body relax a bit before his mushy brain was able to catch up with indication of the question. Heat was rushing through his veins. The tentative touch and the whispered nickname not helping him to collect any reasonable thought at all. 

Kei had been the one to start the teasing. Not long after joining the crew she had asked about his skills that could be helpful on board. Since giving her any information about his former military training was out of the question, he had opted to tell her about his love for plants and botany instead. She had looked at him in stunned silence before a bright smile turned into a giggle and then into a full out laughing fit. 'Well good luck finding anything green on this ship... well except for you being all green behind the ears. Ah, maybe we should call you flower instead?' After that it didn't take long for the nickname to spread like an engine fire, quickly adopted by the rest of the crew. Even the captain had used the nickname once, but it had been somehow different from the crews teasing. It could have been Harlock’s aloofness, but his tone had been more... caring?   
They had just raided a ship and Yama was checking the weapons and suits for any signs of damages. Most of the crew was already at the great hall getting their dinner, Kei and Yattaran included. It was silent in the corridor. Yama switched his position, crouching in front of the repair kit lost in the task at hand when the captain had appeared behind him like a dark shadow. Yama had jumped in surprise, losing his balance in the process. Without any finesse he had toppled forward, nearly hitting his head on the pipes in front of him, but a strong grip on his shoulder pulled him back, pressing him against a smooth leather clad chest. 

For a short moment the usually impassive gaze of the cursed pirate captain had been interlaced with worry. The tight grip on Yamas shoulder not getting lighter as the rough voice the younger man had only heard barking out orders, murmured softly into his ear, ‘Are you feeling alright flower?’. Yama couldn't help but stare at the older man, dumbfounded, a mechanical nod confirming his captain’s question. Harlock’s hand had lingered for another moment before it had been lifted again, not in a rush but quickly enough for Yama to wonder, whether the captain had been just as surprised by his reaction as him, the slightly baffled look crossing his face corroborate Yamas assumption.

Harlock hadn't said anything himself. His unreadable poker-face back in place. He turned around with a quick dip of his head, a sign that the conversation had ended and continued to strut his way down the corridor. Yama had watched the flaring cloak disappear into the darkness of the ship before he had dared to take a breath again. His heart had never beaten so fast before. Hearing the other man call him like that with so much concern in his voice, made Yama blush more than he was willing to admit. Ever. 

At that time, he had ignored the feeling starting to bloom in his chest, telling himself it was just some kind of post-battle adrenaline mixed with a twisted form of hero-worship and admiration for the man wandering through space for over a century, only following his own rules. He had closed his eyes to take a deep breath, rather recalling his mission, the reason he was on the pirates’ ship to begin with. 

Back than he had been able to ignore those fluttering feelings down his stomach just thinking about the captain’s warm touch, but now? With the limited loyalty towards his brother and the Gaia Sanction gone, which, to be fair, had been questionable to begin with, all the reason to not contemplate the reason for his elevated heart-rate and hitched breaths whenever Harlock was around vanished and Yama could finally see the outlaw in a different light. 

In retrospective, even with the mission still at the back of his mind, he had tracked Harlock from the moment he had boarded the ship with more intent eyes as strictly necessary. His self-inflicted conviction to be only doing it, so the search for a good opportunity to kill his target could be found faster, had quickly become a secondary interest though.

After being rescued and given a chance to see the truth about the Gaia Sanction for himself by the very man he was ordered to eliminate, he couldn't keep his eyes off whenever the dark silhouette had been around. 

He had tried to stay as close to the man whenever the chance appeared. Giving reports about mundane things under the pretense of a new recruits’ eagerness. Following Harlock when he left the room in hope the man would head into the direction of his sleeping quarters, so he could casually fall in step with him. They had never spoken outside the necessary or Yama's faked necessaries, but the even the silence between them, while walking down the endless corridors had never struck Yama as uncomfortable. 

The captain’s hand was still on his check, the thumb drawing soothing lines beneath Yamas eye. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the touch, closing his eyes with a trembling sigh. ‘I could have gotten you killed… all of you...’ he breathed out. The regret closing around his voice cords like a vice grip making it hard to even get out a whispered reply. 

Yama glanced up through half-lidded eyes into the other mans’ battle-hardened face as the soft caress on his cheek never ceased. Harlock’s benevolent smile making the blushing man’s heart flutter. ‘You didn’t.’ Was the only thing the captain offered in soft response. Yamas eyes snapped open. Was this man even real? He couldn't stop himself from stuttering. ‘I betrayed you, I tried to kill you, how could you even…’ 

The older man cut though Yamas desperate ramble. ‘Because you didn’t. Because we all make mistakes, we regret but regardless of how you feel about your actions, you brought hope to all of humanity and choose your own path.’

Yama deflated, his vision starting to get blurry once more. ‘How can I ask for something like want from you, knowing I don’t even deserve your trust?’ he felt tears spilling over his cheek as he closed his eyes again. 

There was a sigh, before the hand on Yamas face vanished leaving a cold spot that send shivers through his body. He barely noticed how the claps on his wrist were loosened and the familiar leather-gloved hands were back, tentatively massaging the red marks Yamas futile struggle against his bindings had left. 

The thrumming pain running through his head and leg began to dull, painkillers doing their magic and leaving Yama some space to collect his thoughts. He was about to restart his protest but was swiftly pulled against a strong chest and once again he found himself securely wrapped in his captain’s arms. 

'You offered me something I thought lost many years ago. You gave me new hope. There is nothing I could do, that would be enough to show you my gratitude in an equal measure.'   
Sweet words, hummed in this deep baritone Yama would never tire to listen to made his resolve crumble. With a barley suppressed hiccup the trembling man buried his face in the familiar black leather. The embrace tightened. Harlock’s cloak enveloping him like a warm cocoon.   
The event of the last hours taking their toll on him. He sank further into the offered warmth as he let out a quite sob. 

Harlock gave him a little squeeze before he started to carefully rearranging the tangle of limps and clothes so that Yama could lean against him more comfortable. Harlock settling on the bed next to Yama so the injured leg was stretched out while the rest of the younger man snuggled closer. 

He felt more than heard Harlock’s voice vibrating through his body, where they were pressed together. ‘You may ask for whatever you like flower, for it’s not your decision to make what I am willing to give.’ The low rumble causing a warm shudder to run down Yamas spine. With another shaky breath he turned around enough so he could look the captain into the eye, not able to suppress the faint glimmer of hope. ‘I… I want to stay… here, with you.’ 

The older man brushed his knuckles over the tear damp cheek, humming in thought. ‘Is that all?’ the tone was warm with an unexpected, teasing note to the end.   
Yama noticed as the fond smile morph into something playful as the captain kept his one hazel eye on him. 

The younger mans stunned silence elicited a low chuckle from Harlock. 'You never cease to surprise me flower, you always struck me as someone, who would take an opportunity when offered.' 

Whether it had been the daring tone nor the teasingly raised eyebrow that set of a new wave of courage in him, Yama wasn't entirely sure, but he straightened up to look Harlock into the eye. ‘I want to earn back the crews trust. I want to keep searching a way to save our home planet. I...’ he paused, the sudden burst of courage battling with the reluctance of admitting the thoughts that had crossed his mind so many times over the few weeks he had spent on the Arcadia. He was still chewing on his bottom lips, not sure if the next words would be welcomed, but the encouraging hum from the captain let his longing get the better of him. ‘I want you…’ Yama breathed out. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment admitting his desire out loud to none other than the very man he had been pining after. 

Yama kept his good eye fixed on the white skull, that depicted the same heaving rhythm of the captain’s calm breathing. One of the leather-gloved hands found its way underneath his chin again, lifting it so the younger man was forced to meet Harlock’s gaze. The space pirate didn’t try to hide the pleased smile tugging at corner of his mouth as he leaned closer to press their foreheads together. Yama didn't dare to move, when the captain’s words ghosted over his skin. ‘You may stay for as long as you wish... on this ship... with us... with me.’ The last part mimicking his own tentative whisper from moments earlier. The careful way Harlock put the offer out was enough to make the lump of emotions Yama had been desperately trying to swallow down, appear again. Without thinking the younger man leaned in, closing the last distance between them so their lips were barely brushing over each other. 

Yama quickly leaned back his breath close to panting, his heart racing so fast, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. The captain on the other hand, had kept his eye closed. A contempt smile illuminated by the lamps faint light in the half lid room. Harlock didn't move as he slowly opened his eye again. Instead, he cocked a teasing eyebrow as if to dare Yama to try that again and the man in question was more than happy to oblige. He leaned in once more, pressing a tentative kiss on pale, chapped lips.

Harlock let him explore. Feather light kisses turned more heated and desperate. The inexperience of the younger man visible in his clumsy licks against the captain’s lower lip and helpless attempts to push closer. 

Yama couldn't stop the little moan escaping him, when long fingers suddenly found their way into his hair, carefully webbing through the brown strands to keep him still. When the gloves had vanished, Yama couldn't tell, he wouldn't complain either. The calloused fingertips were massaging the back of his head and if he had been a cat he would have started to purr. 

It seemed like the time for indulgences was over for the older man pulled Yama closer with purpose. With a few clever licks and presses of his tongue, he had the younger man panting, granting the older man access to his wet cavern. The innocent kisses deepened, turning into something downright filthy as the battle for dominance was ended by Harlock before it even had begun. 

Yamas mind was beginning to swirl, not willing to stop for something as trivial as oxygen. The captain pulled back enough to give him a moment to catch his breath, using the time to place more light kisses along the younger man’s jaw down the side of his neck, nibbling at his joint were neck and shoulder met. 

Yama was trying to catch his breath when he heard a mewling sound. It took a few more minutes before he realized it was his own voice making those foreign sounds. He snapped his mouth shut in embarrassment, pulling back from Harlock’s wandering lips. ‘Captain I…’ he lost track of what he wanted to say, when he saw the faint rosy blush covering the other mans scarred cheek, looking at him with fervor equaling Yama's own, as he waited for him to continue his sentence. 

Want spread through Yama's body, heating him up from the inside out. ‘Captain... need you…’   
The older man smiled, an earnest and open smile Yama had never seen on him before and he knew he would never forget it either. His breath caught in his throat. ‘please…sir...’

There was a fierce glint lighting up his hazel eye. With practiced ease the captain laid the younger man down on the bed without rustling the injured leg. He placing another soft kiss on Yama's forehead before unclasping a few elaborate buckles, letting his cloak fall to the floor, granting the flushed young man direct view of his lean body, revealing the distinctive black leather garments, metal ornaments, skull and crossbones, that left no doubt about the rough looking mans’ profession. 

Yama traced his fingers reverently over the white symbol. Harlock caught his hand, placing feathery kisses on his fingertips. It was bizarre picture watching the most feared pirate of the galaxy lavishing kisses and soft touches on him. The captain’s calloused hands where running along his neck, over the nightgown, down to the shirts hem. 

There was a short pause where those reverent hand hovered over Yama's thighs hesitantly. ‘May I?’ The soft voice made Yama smile involuntarily. The knowledge, that Harlock was still waiting for his approval gave him a weirdly comfortable feeling of unexpected power. Without thinking Yama snatched the hovering hand out of the air to place a kiss on its’ palm, nuzzling into the hand like a cat demanding attention. 

With a light tug on the offered limp Harlock let himself be pulled right on top of the younger man.   
With careful movements the pirate propped himself up, so he could rest his weight on his arms without crushing down on the injured man underneath him. Long strands of his brown unruly hair brushing over Yama's face with a twinkle in his eyes. ‘So, I assume that’s a yes?’ the amusement evident. 

Yama swallowed hard. The intense eye watching him while waiting for his answer. Yama's little nod got a little tutting sound as reply. 'I need you to use your words flower.' 

The endearment causing another flutter of Yamas heart, sucking in another breath.   
‘Yes, please...' Yama paused before adding a breathless, 'Captain.’ to his plea. He tried to put all the emotions into it and if the shudder running through the pirate leaning over him, it was successful. 

With a playful dip Harlock placed a streak of quick kisses all over Yama's face, neck, collarbones, letting the tension in the younger man melt down into a fit of giggles, a sound the battle-hardened ex-soldier would treasure forever. 

Harlock trailed down further, nuzzling down Yama's shirt clad torso. Pausing at the right nipple sucking at the fabric soaking it in saliva, before giving it a quick bite through the damp fabric, making Yama gasp out in pleasure. 

The pleasure turned into a mewling whimper, when Harlock blew over the damp spot on the thin night-shirt. The dark chuckle making a shiver run down the young mans' spine as Harlock’s hands wandered further down, caressing his sides until he reached the hem of the shirt. 

With a careful tug on the hem, slipped underneath, where calloused fingers brushed over smooth, unblemished skin. Exploratory touches traveled up towards the already hardened pink nubs, rolling first the right then the left nipple between the pads of his gun-used fingers, making Yama grasp out again and again. 'Cap... tain... please...' 

Harlock stopped to look up at the panting man with an impish smirk on his face. 'Yes flower?' Yama sucked in another breath, gripping the sheets when Harlock gave his right nipple another twist. 'Do you need anything?' the tone was honey-sweet, but something about it made Yama shiver in dark pleasure. 

'Please... touch me...' Yama grasped out as the skilled hand skimmed down over his sides, dipping playfully underneath the hem of his undergarments. 'Here?' the captain smirked teasingly. Yama glanced at Harlock hovering over the hem of his pants, giving a quick nod before burring his face into the pillow. 

With Yama's agreement the invisible restrains holding Harlock back fell apart. Like a predator stalking down his prey the older man eyed the bulge that had formed between Yama’s legs. He sat back, lifting the uninjured leg, so he could nose along the inside of the younger man’s tight, alternating between soft kisses and tentative bites. Yama was sobbing in pleasure when an inquisitive hand found its way towards the wet spot that had formed on his undergarments, thumbing over it. 

'No, please...' Harlock’s hand immediately vanished as well as the lips, which had been mouthing at Yamas thigh, eliciting an unhappy mewl from the younger man. 'Are you all-right, flower? Should we stop?' the concern evident in each of his words. Yama shook his head frantically. 'Please don't it's not... it's just...' he paused, his face in flames but or maybe especially because Harlock was watching his every twitch and squirm. He hoped the older man would understand, but the captain didn't move, so he sucked in another breath before blurting out his next sentence so quickly the words merged into one another. 'IfyoudothatagainI'llcumandIdon’twantittobeoveralready'   
Yama quickly hid his face behind his arms, as much as his injuries allowed it. He didn't need to see Harlock laughing at him for being so premature to cum from some kisses and hardly any touches alone. 

When nothing happened, Yama peaked from underneath his arms to find the older man staring at him with a dumbfounded expression plastered over his handsome face. He quickly went back to hiding behind his arm, a soft groan escaping him when he felt the hand holding his leg up vanishing as well. He was ready to die of embarrassment when said hand closed around his wrist to withdraw the arm blocking him from the inevitable reality.

He pressed his eye shut, but to his surprise his face was littered with little pecks, a stark contrast to the lewd nibs and teases from only moments ago. 'You are so beautiful my precious flower. So innocent, so brave. I want to take you apart, make you scream in pleasure, show you how much you mean to me. My lovely, darling flower.' Every word was punctuated with another kiss.   
Just listening to Harlock cooing sweet compliments in the same breath of air as whispering filthy promises made it hard for Yama to swallow. 

The older man pushed the night gown further up, baring more of the white creamy skin to the captain’s hungry eye. Yama was searching for something to hold onto while chapped lips traveled over his torso, finding their way towards the black undergarments, which were becoming more and more uncomfortable. Calloused hands found his own, gently placing them on the captain’s surprisingly soft, brown hair. 

Yama let his finger run through the strands hesitantly before settling into a light grip, not pushing or pulling, just feeling the older man’s movements. Deft fingers pulled down the seam of the tightening pants, letting his leaking cock spring free. A particularly sharp bite right above his hip had Yama aching up, hands frantically grabbing Harlock’s hair. 'Sir...ah... Capt'n...' a keening sound escaped him, as a wet tongue followed the v-line with kitten licks stopping where the undergarments fabric blocked the path, just a few inches away from where the ministration was needed. 

Slender finger traces circles around Yama's weeping cock, not granting the younger man any relief. The grip on Harlock’s hair had to border on being painful. The moment stretched. It was only when Yama glanced down, he realized, that the older man was hovering over right over the tip where a bead of precum had already formed, looking at him intently. The question was unspoken but none the less evident. 

Once again Yama found himself smiling at the absurdity of the situation. The legendary ruthless outlaw, the feared Captain Harlock in the flesh, a man known for taking what he wanted, for living without rules and boundaries, was lavishing kisses on him. A man, who could have taken whatever he wanted the moment he had entered the room, what Yama wouldn't have denied him at any point, was still waiting for his permission to go any further. Yama couldn't do much more than nod. 

The undergarments were swiftly removed. Harlock’s hot breath ghosting over damp skin making Yama hiss out. It turned into a choked off moan the moment the older mans skilled tongue licked a broad stripe from base to tip, swiping off the pearly white fluid from the leaking member. Yama tried to muffle the sounds escaping him as the captain sank down, enveloping him in an incredible heat, that made his hips buck up unintentionally. 

A firm hand held his hips in place, as Harlock began to suckle on the swollen head. He bobbed up and down a few times before swiping his tongue right over the tip, eliciting another moan from the young man panting heavily already. Yama pressed his lips shut to keep the next moan to himself. 

Harlock lifted his head enough to let Yamas leaking cock pop free, the downright filthy sound making the young man blush furiously. 

‘Don’t hide your voice. I want to hear you flower.’ The endearment didn’t help to stop the blush creeping further down, so far Yama was sure, that Harlock could see it even down there, leaning between his legs. 

If so, the older man didn’t comment on it, choosing to direct his attention back towards the glistering tip instead, where another bead of precum had gathered. Harlock placed an innocent kiss on the crown, before his tongue darted out, kitten licks wetting the swollen member. He traced the pulsing vein on the underside, nibbling gently at the base.  
Yama cried out again when the skilled mouth left his cock only to suck in one of his tight drawn balls, rolling it within his mouth. 

The grip on the back of Harlock head tightened again as a sly hand found its way towards Yamas neglected member. 

The younger man grasped for air. 'Close...' Harlock let go of Yamas balls, returning to his leaking prick, engulfing his offering once more in the silky heat of his mouth. 

Yama fought to keep his hands in place as to not muffle the desperate sobs his partner had wished to hear. A calloused hand closed over his own, running up his arm before sliding over his heaving chest and down to settle on his hip all while Harlock kept tracing unknown patterns over Yamas painfully hard cock. 

‘Cap... tain… please...’ Yama didn’t even know what exactly he was begging for. To stop? To Continue? Whatever it was, Harlock seemed to understand, because he paused for a moment before changing his rhythm, taking him even deeper, making him scream out in pleasure.

The heat and suction combined with skilful twists of the captain’s tongue made white heat curl in his stomach. He couldn’t stop his hips from chanting up in a desperate search for his release.   
Harlock hummed approvingly round the glistering red tip, pulling up just enough to rumble under his breath ‘Don’t hold back’, before diving back in. The vibration sending jolts of pleasure through Yamas body. 

The captain doubled his effort, twisting his tongue just the right way, letting the pad of his thumb trail down towards Yamas fluttering hole, pushing against it in time with another twist around the top. 

The heat uncurled, spreading through his whole body. The moment Yama tipped over the edge, he arched from the bed, the captain’s name echoing from the bare metal walls like a cry for absolution. 

It took some time to regain his vision, black and white dots obscuring the picture of Harlock propping himself up to catch a drop of milky-white fluid running down his strong chin with his thumb, licking it clean like it was the most delicious treat. The sight alone was enough to make Yama's cock twitch in interest, which earned him a raised eyebrow from Harlock, who looked just as collected as ever, minus the disheveled hair, where Yama had buried his hands. 

Yama's post-coital abruptly ended, when the older man pushed himself up. Yama felt a wave of panic run down his spine like icy water. Harlock was about to leave him. Without thinking he reached out to hold on to the captain’s arm, who turned towards him in surprise. The other man was looking so ready to leave, still fully dressed in his black leather outfit. Yamas mind was still working scarily slow as he let his gaze roam over the lean body still standing next to the bed, when his eyes stopped at the impressive bulge, that tented the tight leather pants and so the first thing his sucked empty mind provided was a clumsy ‘What about you?’

He hit his head mentally when he saw Harlock’s confused expression. Perfect, failed again to grasp the situation, but the older mans featured immediately softened, brushing the back of his hand over Yama's redden cheeks. ‘Another time flower, you need to rest’. The captain’s soothing voice was nearly enough to calm him down, but the thought of Harlock leaving was still lingering like a bitter aftertaste. He nuzzled into the hand on his cheek, turning his gaze up when the taller man combed his fingers through Yama's sweat damp hair. The swaying man pressed into the touch. ‘Stay?’ The question was barley a whisper, but Harlock’s movement stilled. He watched his younger partner with a fond expression before giving a short nod. 'Let me grab some water first, ok?' Yama blushed again, letting go of the older man’s hand as sauntered over towards the other side of the room, where a cupboard filled with various bottles stood against the wall. He grabbed to bottles, unclasping his vest as he made his way back towards the bed. He offered one of the bottles which Yama took gratefully. 

While downing the water in big gulps Yamas uninjured eye followed Harlock’s movements, losing one piece of closing after another until he was sitting on the bed in nothing but his black undershirt and leather-pants. Yama tried to scoot a bit closer to the other side of the bed as Harlock clambered over him. 

It was a bit awkward as he had to crawl over the younger man to not rustle the injured leg any further, but Yama didn’t mind a bit. 

The bed was already a tight fit for one person but two grown men was nearly impossible without cuddling close, so they settled into an easy embrace. Yama resting his head on Harlock’s arm, who was laying on the side facing his younger partner while tugging him closer with his free hand, drawing little circles over the white skin absentmindedly. 

Yama closed his eyes, enjoying the content silence filling the room. The steady hum of the cursed ships engines a reminder of where they were. Yama turned his head enough to face the captain. ‘What now?’ It was a vague question referring to many things. His future on board the Arcadia? His acceptance by the crew? The upcoming search for a way to reverse the unleashed dark matter? Their relationship? If you could even call it like that. Yama didn’t know what he was expecting, but getting pulled into an even tighter embrace certainly wasn't the worst his mind could have come up with. 

Harlock placed a soft kiss on top of his hair. ‘We will figure that out, together if that’s amendable with you.’

Yama nodded in quick agreement before tugging Harlock down so he could press another kiss on those pale lips. The kiss was unhurried and the two broke only when Yama’s need for oxygen overpowered the desperate urge to convey just how much he wanted and needed the other man.  
‘I want you’ the breathless admittance whisper against the captain’s lips let Yama swallow again. He just begged every star in the system, that the older man would understand. 

When Yama looked into Harlock’s eye, the older man’s pupil was blown wide enough to only leave a thin ring of the warm whisky-brown. He leaned forward, burring his face into Harlock’s shoulder again, not trusting himself to look into this intense eye watching him in wonder, without saying something stupid.

‘I’m yours for as long as you want me...’ Just hearing those sweet words spoken in that low, gravelly voice which was so distinctively Harlock made warm waves bloom in his chest, spreading through Yama’s body. A voice he had been thinking about ever since setting foot on the Arcadia.   
Yama placed another quick kiss on his lover’s lips before nuzzling closer into the offered warmth. Maybe there really was a chance for them.


End file.
